


h2o: Just Add Tim.

by RedPirate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Birdflash - Freeform, Full Moon, H2o, Jaytim - Freeform, Jo being Jo, Kidnapping, League of Assassins - Freeform, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Tails, Teen Titans - Freeform, Titans, batfam, h2o au, h2o just add water - Freeform, justice league - Freeform, mermaid, merman, merman tim drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPirate/pseuds/RedPirate
Summary: Tim was caught in the moon pool under the light of the full moon, and now... gotta keep dry.





	1. At The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was my childhood Tv show, plus I love to mess with Timmy.  
> JayTim is cute too

It’s been about two weeks and Tim is still on the sideline, he’s been primarily focused being tech support back at the cave during patrol times and missions. It was wired to say the least, Tim never skipped a mission or any chance to get into his Red Robin uniform and kick bad guy ass. But something has changed, _he_ has changed. Stopped going out, unless he forced to by Dick or Alfred. Even on the rare times he was out of the manor Tim was quiet and withdrawn. The only person it didn’t seem to bother was Bruce but him being the emotionally cut off Batman it was a surprise to no one.

 

Two weeks back is when it all started, everyone was there on the island. Poison Ivy had escaped from Arkham Asylum and fled to the island not far off from Gotham for sanctuary. She hadn’t expected the entire Bat-family to charge in after her, leading them all to be attacked by killer vines and plant monsters. Together, with only the bright moon light to guide their sights, they were safe and strong, but Tim had gone after Ivy alone, taking him further and further into the island’s vast jungle and away from the action happening on the shore line. He followed Ivy’s vines up towards the dormant volcano, running and running across the rocky structure of a waterfall before _blam_ , Tim lost his footing and found himself sliding down an underground tunnel.

 

When he landed Tim was dazed and confused, looking around he saw he was in what seemed to an underground cave with a dancing blue light further down the walls. Curious, Tim stood and followed, up the stone steps and around a corner Tim was presented by a body of water, a pool of sorts inside the cave. Something was pulling him towards it, a type of mystic interest that consumed Tim’s mind to step closer. He dipped his hand into the water, warm, warmer than it should be if it was connected to the ocean. He looked up to see an open circle in the roof.

He was inside of the volcano.

 

His chase for poison Ivy was forgotten in favour of the energy that the pool provided as a new light came over him. The full moon projected light down into the cave and made the pool glisten and start to _bubble_. How exactly – Tim was lost on that but in his confusion a hand pressed against his back and pushed him forward. He landed with a splash, he twisted to see Ivy there laughing. “Try harder next time, boy wonder.” She purred before her vines took her out the same way Tim got in.

In the water Tim was struggling to keep his head above the water as an unknown force drained his energy and pulled him down, bubbles danced around his body as the moon became the centre of attention in the cave, Tim couldn’t help but stare. It was almost… enchanting. Beautiful. Then it was gone, and the last thing Tim could remember was Jason dragging him out of the moonpool before everything went black.

 

The rest had reportingly re-captured Poison Ivy and she was on her way back to Arkham. But the damage had already been done.

 

When it started to happen, he was doing his usual morning routine: getting up, brushing his teeth and… taking a shower. It was scary at first, Tim didn't know what or how, it just happened without any warning. The day it all started Tim was completely locked off in the bathroom on the second floor and long into the next morning. It was Dick’s persistent knocking that got him out, but he refused to be touched.

 

Present day, again he volunteered to stay on the side-line with oracle, Damian had mocked him. This time Dick didn’t even try to coax him into putting on his mask. It hurt Tim, he loved the gig, Red Robin is his life... or _was_ his life. Until he can cure whatever this is anyways. It had to be possible, had to be, he couldn’t live like this. Red Robin couldn’t continue to keep the people of Gotham safe if he like this. No one in the Manor currently knew and Tim had intended to keep it that way until it was sorted with.

 

Now Tim stood bare in the bathroom, watching as the tub filled with continuous splashing sounds that sent shivers down his spine. This was the worst part of the night, taking a bath. Now Tim wasn’t gross, he preferred being hygienic, he also preferred the shower but that was physically impossible now. Once the bath wad full and (presumed) warm enough Tim shut the tap off and took a bracing breath… Okay, okay this is fine. Just like any other day for him… Fast steps Tim slipped into the water and sat down. After the few times he’d already fallen today because of _this_ he wanted to save his backside the pain.

 

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… The seconds went down, Tim held tightly on the rims… 3… 2.. and 1.

 

Sparkling Bubbles quickly engulfed him all over for about 3 seconds before the dispatched. Opening his eyes Tim saw the… Tail. Yep, scarlet scales grazed his hips, going down to where his legs should’ve been but instead coated a long and lush fish tail with a wide fin that hung over the bath tub. _This_ is what had taken his mask away, why he’s working with Barbara on the side with computers and not his fists. He figured it out, whenever he touched water and ten seconds later, fish.

 

He wanted to tell them, he really, _really_ did but they wouldn’t understand. Dick and Jason would freak, Damian would definitely be able to kill him and who knows what kind of tests Bruce would do in the name of ‘research’ to _help_ him. He knew what this was, it happened after that stupid run in and dip in that pool. Magic, there was no other explanation, nothing scientific could help him understand this. Tim rested his arms over the side of the bath and breathed a deep sigh, letting the tail fin bounce slightly over the edge. After two weeks he was used to the feel of it although he’s never actually swam in a body of water. Only the tub.

 

Tim proceeded to clean himself with the old sponge and soap, up his arms, across his chest and finally along the scales. They tickled slightly with each rough scrub and sparkled more with the added scented soap. No matter what Tim thought it was beautiful and graceful the way it always seemed to glitter with every small movement. Hard to believe that this was a curse. Some part of him wanted to go out in the bay and actually use the tail and test how much power it had. Closest he had to that was in the first couple of days when he stepped in a puddle and fell into the pool after transformation, but shocked Tim quickly pulled himself out and dried off, regaining his legs before locking himself in his room for almost a full day, worrying everyone in the manor, especially Dick. No one had seen him, thank god… but still too risky.

 

First time it happened it was because of Damian, after the night on the island Tim woke up two days after the incident with Ivy on the island, he was dazed and confused. Walking downstairs to the kitchen for some much-needed breakfast when he came face to face with Damian. Tim and Damian have never had a peaceful interaction and that day was no exception. After several heated words between the two, mostly Damian scolding _Drake_ for his uselessness on the mission two nights back. In his frustrations he tossed his glass at him, soaking Tim before leaving the room.

 

One second Tim was dripping wet from Damian’s backwash and the next he was on the ground with a shining red tail instead of legs. He was able to hold back the initial panic as to not alert anyone in the manor but when he was dry with his legs back Tim charged straight to his room. It happened three more times that day before Tim was able to figure out the pattern.

But now that’s all past, now he’s just trying to come to terms with it all.

 

There was a shake on the door handle then a knock that had startled Tim, he had fallen asleep on the edge of the tub (again), usually his fingers would be all wrinkly by now, but he guessed that wasn’t possible anymore as a fish. A few more knocks had him turn to the door, grateful he remembered to lock it.

 

“Yes? Who is it?” He called, adjusting himself in the tub, making many splashing sounds.

 

“It’s Jason. Why are you in _my_ bathroom?” Jason said groggily. In the past year Jason had moved back into the manor full time, back into his old room from his Robin days. However, Jason’s connecting bathroom had a tub while Tim’s own bathroom only had a narrow shower. He was already banned from using Dick’s bath until he apparently _put the mask back on_ and Damian would kill him if he was sighted anywhere near his bathroom.

 

Tim took a breath and fiddled with the edges of the bathtub, “I’m taking a bath!” He called again, hoping that would deter Jason into giving him privacy.

 

There was a slight knock of Jason resting his head against the door, he sounded exhausted. “Tim you have your own bathroom to get clean.” There was a pause, “You’ve got three minutes to get out before I get my key.”

 

That sent shivers down Tim’s spine all the way down to his tail… crap. This part sucked. In slow movements, Tim braced both hands along the edge of the bathtub and begun to lift himself over, when he got his tail over the edge, he lost balance and fell out. He hit his side hard as his tail slapped down, Tim let out a small cry of pain. Loud enough that had the knocking come back on the door.

 

“Shit, Timbers…” He could practically hear Jason smirk behind the door, “Did you just fall out?”

 

Tim let out a strained _“No!”_ as he reached for his towel, covering scarlet scales and rubbing them fiercely to dry off.

 

He heard Jason laugh and had to hold back his scowl, “Well clearly you did, I’m coming in to check on you.” From outside Tim heard Jason open a drawer which most likely had his key in it. Panic quickly started to set into Tim, and he began to scrub at himself, fin to head frantically.

 

“N-n-No! Jason, come on!! Give me a damn minute, I’m naked okay!” He pressed the other towels on the rack against his fins as he proceeded to dry off his arms and chest, desperately trying to get himself back into his human form. He couldn’t let Jason see him like this, no one could know until it was gone… even if then, Tim wouldn’t talk about it.

 

There was the fumble of the lock, key inserted and the turn of his hand, Jason called out one final time. Jason was giving his final moments of secrecy. “3…” Tim scurried to cover up any red. “2…” Cold ice coursed through his blood as Tim accepted his fate. “And… 1!” A twist and the door swung open.

But the cold rush of bubbles soaking over Tim before two bare human legs took the place of his tail.

 

Tim couldn’t hold back his sigh of relief, stretching his legs and flexing his toes. “Jesus, baby bird… got enough towels?” Jason asked as he approached him. “Did you even get in the water?” Jason asked, confused, Tim was completely dry. He had at least four towels over his legs and one across his chest, looking almost like a towel mummy. Tim cringed as Jason pressed a gloved hand on his shoulder, he was dressed in his Red Hood gear besides the helmet. They all must’ve gotten home from patrol, damn Tim wanted to go with.

“You’re not bruised or anything after the fall?” Jason asked, seriously however with a gentle tone Tim did not expect from him.

 

Tim shrugged him off and fumbled to stand, keeping at least one towel around his waist for decency, he took several steps away from Jason and the still full bath, going towards the door. “I’m _fine_ ,” He mumbled quietly, a shaking hand gripping the door handle. “I’m going to bed, night Jay…”

 

Before Jason could process Tim was gone, walking quickly out of the bedroom and down the hallway. Jason shrugged, he knew Tim had been acting strange for a while, Dick made the joke that he was going into puberty, but the kid was seventeen. Turning to the tub Jason pulled the plug and watched as the water drained. But small shimmer of red caught his attention, he picked up the red thing that was the size of his nails… Almost like a fish scale?

 

Back in his room, stress filled Tim again. He paced around his room, hand shaking as it clenched his coffee, he took long sips from the straw. That was way too close… Jason could’ve walked in when… he could’ve seen him!!

 

He couldn’t let Jason see. Can’t let anyone know.


	2. Suspicious fins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason nosy and wet. The two things Tim really doesn't need from the second Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a lot of positive feedback for this story so I'm going to be writing more frequently for it, thanks you guys!!
> 
> Next chapter is going to go into more stuff with Timmy and his tail-tastic fun with water...

Three days after the bathroom incident with Jason, Tim has only left his room about two times for food and hygiene. Remembering this time to bathe when he was _certain_ Jason was gone. He went on complete lock down and everyone was starting to worry, especially since Tim bought a coffee machine to keep in his room despite what Bruce keeps on saying about his addiction to caffeine. But at this point coffee and his computer was the only things keeping him sane. There have been several people trying to get him out, every time Tim had told them to go away, he felt incredibly bad for turning Alfred away by saying he wasn’t feeling well, even as the old butler was persistent to help the teenager.

 

Stupid tail. Stupid water. He was getting seriously tired of turning into a tuna whenever he tried to wash his hands or take a shower. And turns out moisturizer and most lotions he owned had _water_ in them and made him sprout out his fins whenever he used them, his skin was getting dry and itchy and it was getting on his nerves. Often, he’d apply the moisturizer and decide to lay on his bed with the tail for at least an hour each time with the door locked and shades down just so his skin wouldn’t crack. The one time he left his phone on the desk was a boring hell.

 

Right now, Tim sat at his computer typing away at a report for school he had to do over the holidays, it was boring and time consuming, but it kept his mind occupied. Out the window he could see Dick, Jason and Damian out the back of the manor. They were all in their swimming trunks, Dick and Jason were in the large pool splashing each other while Damian was sitting on the sun chair trying to focus on his book. One larger splash from Jason and the fourth Robin was soaked, Tim could hear a shout and a “You’re dead, Todd!!” followed by another large splash of Damian jumping on top of Jason.

Tim couldn’t help but feel left out, he always loved spending time with his fellow Robins but now… they’d have to find another activity.

 

Twenty minutes later a rumble of his stomach stole Tim’s attention from outside and his computer, he ran out of his reserve snacks he had in his room about three hours ago and it’d be several hours from now until Alfred left his dinner outside his door, his gut demanded to be filled now. The other boys were busy, last he saw Alfred was resting and Bruce was down in the cave per usual. It seemed safe enough to get some lunch. Tim left his room quickly, venturing downstairs to the kitchen and opening the cupboards. Chips, biscuits, fruit, Tim grabbed it all but making extra effort to take several cans of tuna, it was something he started to crave, and he could guess why…

 

 “Oh look! He _lives!!_ ”

 

The sudden voice startled Tim and caused him to drop several packets of Oreos, he scurried to pick them up with the intention to hurry back to his room, never to come out again. But Jason, standing with a beach towel wrapped tightly around his waist and _dripping_ wet. Having just gotten out of the pool, Dick and Damian were probably still in. Tim’s blood went cold at the sight of Jason’s puddle prints he was walking into the kitchen, he took several steps back from the other man, clutching the food with both arms and glad he was wearing sealed shoes.

 

Jason leaned nonchalantly against the pantry door, arms crossed with a grin pulling at his lips as he stood over Tim. “Haven’t seen you around lately, baby bird. And people say that I’m the one that died.” Tim cringed at the joke on Jason’s own death, but the second Robin chuckled slightly at it. “So what’ve you been doing Timbo?”

 

Tim shifted uncomfortable in his oversized sweater that hung awkwardly over one shoulder (that was Jason’s once upon a time). The water still dripped from Jason’s hair and on the wooden floor, he took another noticeable step back. “Working, Jason… I’ve got a lot to do.” He said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Jason and sinking in on himself as Jason got another half step closer again.

 

Jason’s glanced at all the food and packages in Tim’s arms then back up at Tim’s tired eyes, his bangs were in his face again. “You know, Tim… If you want, Dick and I were going to start up the barbeque for lunch. Get some burgers, snags, nothing vegetarian for Dami. You could come for a swim with us and get some sun and–…”

 

“No – I’m not swimming.” Tim said, cutting him off a little too fast, more steps back and his backside was pressed against the opposite wall. “No, sorry… Jason. There’s too much I-I need to d – …” Tim held his breath as Jason stood directly in front of him.

 

A wet arm against the wall next to him. “ _Tim_.” Jason said sterner, leaning in closer to the third Robin. Tim’s breath sped up, he tried to urge to the left, but Jason’s other arm blocked him off. Successfully caging the teenager at full arm’s length against the wall. “What’s been going on? Everyone’s worrying about you… Shit, I even think Damian is concerned.” More with the position of Red Robin than Tim’s wellbeing. But everyone else’s concerns were genuine.

 

“Jason – I… I-I need to get back to work.” Tim tried to protest, shaking his head side to side.

 

“You need to talk to me Timmy before you cut yourself off in your room like Bruce.”

 

“Please, Jason. I-I-I…” Tim begged.

 

But everything went cold when Jason pressed a hand to Tim’s exposed shoulder, droplets of water was pressed into his pale skin and that’s when Tim lost it, shoving Jason off his shoulder. He dropped the food packages and forced his way out of Jason’s arms and just ran. 8… 7… 6… _god damnit no, please no_ … Tim turned sharp around a corner and saw Jason following him. 4… 3… 2… He was panting when he pulled open the door to a broom cupboard and shoved himself inside and twisted the lock. Shimmering bubbles appeared as he lost balance.

 

Sitting up Tim pulled the string connected to the light switch and let the small light illuminate the closet, he was still panting, almost hyperventilating. He pressed a hand against his bare chest, trying to clench his heart to make it stop thudding. The door knob shook before Jason slammed his hand on the door, “Tim? Tim what the hell?!” He called, “What was that all about, fuck… are you okay!? This time I know you tripped!” Tim didn’t respond, just pulled his tail up to his chest. “Don’t make me break the door down, because you know I will Tim. Come out and _Talk_ to me!”

 

“I’m FINE!” He shouted, pent up frustrations being let out. “Just leave me the hell alone, Jason!!” He didn’t want to be so harsh, but his temper wouldn’t allow anything else. Tim ignored the sting in his eyes as he let out a frustrated growl, slamming his tail down hard on the ground again. He was sick of this, goddamn sick of it all and he just… It was all wearing down on him. He couldn’t admit it to himself, but he _needed_ to tell someone, Bruce or even Jason at least. But he knew he couldn’t.

 

Just need to cope. Figure out what this is and get rid of it. Learn to _live_ with it for the time being.

 

For the next forty or so minutes Tim sat on the ground with damp skin, waiting in bored anticipation. It gave him the necessary time to think and calm down. It was wrong to get angry at Jason, he knew that now, the second Robin was only trying to check on him but his stupid wet hand damned him to hide in the closet. Finally, another five minutes passed before a warm rush went over him and his legs came back. He stood and paced around the small closet. He should apologise to Jason, Tim shouldn’t’ve have snapped at him.

 

Tim opened the door and was surprised to see _Jason_ sitting there, Titus was next to him having a nap. But at the sound of the door opening Jason twisted and stood fast, shooing off the dog that always had its issues with Tim, much like its owner. Tim stood awkwardly in front of Jason, he brushed his pants down before asking: “Have you been here the whole time?”

 

Jason shrugged, “Wanted to make sure you’re alright. But what the hell was that about?!” His voice raised for a moment, Jason took a breath before speaking again, this time was calmer. “Why’d you run off like that?”

 

Conflicting thoughts raced through Tim’s mind. Should he? Or should he not…? He sighed, “Well Jason… I, uhm… just ever since we were at that island a few weeks ago…I-I’ve” He started, hands going clammy as they shook, everything was telling him that this was a bad idea. No. No. No. _NO_. “No, Jason… Never mind, forget I said anything okay?” Jason however stood there, dazed and confused, unable to follow on to what Tim was trying to say.

“Tim?” Jason urged.

 

“ _No_ , Jason.” Tim said sternly, “I’m sorry I snapped at you, but this is…” He took a shaky breath, trying to balance his thoughts. He went back into the kitchen moments later, gathering up the discarded food with both hands before heading to the stairs and back up to his room.

 

Once he was inside, he paced around the bedroom. Thinking. While he was in the closet Tim couldn’t stop thinking about _that_ night back at the island, anything that he could’ve missed while inside the volcano. When the water started to bubble that’s when it happened, it only started to bubble when the light of the full-moon was shining down on the water… The full moon.

Great now instead of a half-human-half-fish – _merman._ Tim was apparently also a werewolf, he’d probably be howling at the next full moon. The gears turning in Tim’s mind clicked. The next full moon, there must be a connection!

 

Jumping on his chair, Tim turned on his desktop and tore open a can of spring water, salted tuna. He picked at the can with a fork as he searched, next moon was in three weeks. He could wait that long, if it meant getting a better understanding on what’s going on with his life. In his triumph Tim went to have a sip of his cold coffee on the desk (because Tim would drink any coffee.), forgetting about the straw and drinking like a normal person. Inadvertently getting liquid on his lips and another ten seconds went by, red fins in his seat. This time didn’t bother him too much, he just sat there and enjoyed his tuna, he knew about the irony it was eating the fish but he couldn’t care, it was about as salty as he was.

 

However down stairs Jason sat at one of the many dining tables in the manor, head in his hands as he thought, a few years ago he wouldn’t have given a shit about replacement’s wellbeing, but now after several years of getting to know the kid he’s grown close to him and to see him in such a state that he was in this afternoon was concerning to say the least. Jason couldn’t understand it, all he did was touch Tim and the teenager hid in the closet for the good half of an hour. Sure, his hand was a little wet, but Tim completely over reacted.

 

Other side of the room the door opened, “Hey, Jason.” It was Dick, he walked into the room and sat next to the second Robin. “Why didn’t you come back into the water with Dami and I? You missed the funniest thing ever.” _You say that about a lot of things, Grayson._ Jason thought in the back of his mind as Dick rambled. “Okay, okay, okay. We were in the water and there was this GIANT bee, it was almost like a golf ball. So, this bee was flying around the pool and in my epic ways of dodging danger I jump in, splashing Damian and accidently get it chasing him until he jumped in as well WHILE he was holding his book.” Dick stopped for a second to have a little laugh, Jason wasn’t really paying attention. “So yeah, he says I’ve got to replace it in three days before he _kills_ _me_.” Dick made little hand gestures on the last two words before noticing how uninterested Jason was.

“You okay, Jay?”

 

Jason took a minute to respond, tapping his fingers down on the expensive table before turning to face Dick. Dick sat up straighter after seeing Jason’s more serious than stern expressions. “I’m _really_ worried about Tim.” He said quietly.

 

“We’re all worried about him, Jason. He hasn’t left his room for days and he’s not talking to anyone–…”

 

“No, it’s not like that, Dick. He came downstairs today.” Jason took a breath to steady his thoughts as Dicks expression changed to shocked, clearly surprised that Tim was out of that dark room. “I tried to talk to him, he was really out of it… Trying to sneak more food into his room without us even knowing he was out. And when I touched him, he panicked and hid in the closet for nearly an hour, Dick. There’s something wrong with him.”

 

Dick took a moment to think, biting his bottom lip slightly as he thought. “If there is something wrong with him and if Tim doesn’t want to talk about it then there’s nothing we can do. He’s a Robin Jason, you know there’s no way he’s going to open his thoughts to us if he doesn’t want to. Stubborn little bugger.” Dick smiled slightly, resting an arm on Jason’s shoulder. “Another week if nothing changes, we’ll sit him down okay? Just in case.”

 

Jason disagreed but nodded reluctantly non the less, Dick may be a dumb ass but half the time he knew what he was doing; especially when it came to dealing with stubborn teenagers like Timothy.

They’d just need to wait and hope that Tim will get back to his normal self soon.

 

But only Tim knew that’d it’s be longer than another week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: 
> 
> PirateFrost


	3. Power Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim being left on his own with a bottle of water discovers something new about his condition.
> 
> But sometimes the big bad bat likes to get into the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, I LIVE
> 
> I have been on a roller coaster of work and emotions.
> 
> Literally no time to write anything serious but tonight I put the time aside to actually get something done.
> 
> But I do apologize for the REALLY long wait, I might write more soon, get it out, hopefully.

Another two days had passed, Tim still rested alone in his room with the window blinds dropped with nothing but his laptop and phone. He only left his room about twice for food and hygienic reasons, (this time he made sure Jason was away and the door locked before he used the tub.) Yesterday Dick had tried to talk to him, the door was locked but that didn’t stop their brief conversation through the door. Tim had felt bad for turning him down but he couldn’t exactly invite him inside while he was stuck in his desk chair with crimson scales and fins.

 

But he felt worse for having to turn Alfred away when the old butler was just concerned for his wellbeing.

 

Throughout his time staying in his room Tim managed to conduct quite a lot of research regarding his _condition_. The island where it all started was called Mako, history of strange events circling the place. Boats going missing, sudden storms that were powerful enough to cancel fights, and with the large population of mako sharks which is where it got its name. And now Tim could add water-activated fish fins to the list of strange occurrences on this island. The entire place was shrouded in mystery.

 

Boats sinking, people missing and sudden storms on a sunny day, the entire island was regarded as a no-go zone. Even with all the warnings there was no way to predict what would happen in that pool, on _that_ night. That now Timothy Drake would have a tail.

 

Giving up on the search Tim let out a sigh of defeat and fell back onto his mattress, reaching out for his coffee that was most likely cold by now, but he didn’t care. But as he reached out it seemed further away, he jolted his arm out to grab it but he heard a sliding sound… Just like whenever his mug was pushed against the bedside table.

 

Startled, Tim sat up and looked to his right and correct, his mug had been pushed from the table, by _nothing_. Curious, Tim reached out to grab it and it slipped down as if he was pushing it with his hand. But he…. Another flex of his hand towards it had it moving. _That_ was new. He brought his hand up on a angle and watched in awe as the coffee has lifted out of the mug, into a brown liquid ball like water in outer space.

 

He should’ve been shocked or scared but he guessed that Tim was used to wired things from the last couple of weeks.

 

He dropped his hand and the coffee fell with gravity, back into the mug. Interesting. Tim experimentally pulled out a water bottle from under his bed and tore the cap off, once it was set on the bedside table Tim braced both hands out in front of him and started to flex his fingers. The water took a instant connection and lifted out of the bottle, following Tim’s mental command while his hands were the transmitters.

 

He was shaping it, with each action from his hands, twisting, pulling and controlling it. It was a obvious link to his tail but he only just discovered it. Side effects from that damn moon pool on Mako. He lied down on the bed and tried to focus on the multiple shapes and images he could conjure from the water. Triangle was simple. A perfect circle required no effort. Careful tuning from his hands allowed him to create the imagine of what would be a merman. Tim almost cringed at his creation but couldn’t help but smile at his newfound powers.

 

A knock. “Tim, it’s Bruce. We need to talk, are you decent?”

 

It was so unexpected, making Tim flinch and drop both hands to his side, the water lost whatever magic he was using and splashed down onto Tim, soaking his hair and shirt. _“shit! Shit! Shit!”_ Tim hissed under his breath, desperately trying to rake the water off of him with his bare hands, it didn’t nothing to no one’s surprise. “Bruce, I uhmmm, I can’t talk right now!” He fumbled slightly when the magic came and took his legs away, sparkling red scales increasing his panic.

 

There was another knock. “Tim. You can, you’ve got 3 seconds and I’m coming in.”

 

Just like Jason did, ignoring Tim’s request to be left alone, especially when the reason was physical. Tim couldn’t move to hide off into his bathroom or in his closet, he could barely push himself with the weight of his tail. But Bruce was coming in at any second, he could hear his hand on the doorknob, holding ready to twist. Tim did the most logical and easiest thing and pulled the covers up and over himself, quickly swallowing the tail in the doona and bedsheets, tucking it in a way that would’ve given off the indication of legs.

 

Just in time as Bruce opened the door and stepped in, he was dressed in rare casual clothing, jeans and a sweater and it got Tim thinking of just how much time the man would spend as Batman. He looked tired, more tired than usual. This was the first time Tim had seen anyone in several days and he so badly wished he didn’t have a tail _right_ now, out of all the times. He felt the tips of his fins twitch and jerk with his growing nerves when he was faced with the worlds greatest detective.

 

“Tim. What has been going on with you?” Bruce asked stern, no-nonsense attitude.

 

Tim held the covers up to his chest, “I dunno…” He said, and he could’ve said anything else and it would’ve been better, quick thinking always made him look dumb. Bruce’s expression clearly wasn’t impressed. “I just haven’t been feeling well.”

 

“Did you want to see Dr. Leslie?”

 

Doctors were a no-go-zone for Tim at the moment.

 

“No-NO… uhmm I think this is just something I can sort out on my own, Bruce.” He chuckled awkwardly, trying his best to hide the fact that he was freaking out under the bedsheets.

 

“That’s not an excuse and you know it is.” A pause, “Without Red Robin out on the field we have been short to protect Gotham. Three major drug busts last night, we were stretched thin, Dick is injured, dislocated shoulder and burns, and Jason was attacked. If Damian didn’t get him out of the way... We needed you and you weren’t there.”

The shock of Bruce’s words hit Tim hard, sudden guilt over came him.

 

“Listen Tim.” Bruce sat down onto the bed, he sunk into the mattress and Tim had to stifle his hiss of pain as Bruce had actually sat down onto his fin that was resting flat on the bed. Hopefully he didn’t notice. But it was as if Bruce was stepping on his toes. “I understand that at your age that you might be going through some stuff.” _Great,_ Tim thought, _it’s THIS talk._ “But when it comes to situations regarding the capes, we have to push these feelings to the side and focus on our mission. But… Tim I know I’m not your father, but you know you _can_ talk to me about your problems.”

 

“I-I-I…” Tim sighed, shifting to try and pull his fin out without disturbing Bruce. “I know Bruce. I get it… But I just need some time to myself.” Tim awkwardly sat up, hoping that’ll pull the fin from under Bruce. The cover slipped down his chest and he became painfully aware that he was shirtless, and his three chest hairs were on display. “Like _right_ down.”

 

That same realisation dawned over Bruce and he awkwardly stood up, Tim let out a breath of relief that his tail was finally freed. “Oh, are you…” Tim pressed his lips together and nodded his head awkwardly, Bruce’s face went red. “Okay, okay. I’ll just leave you then, but Tim.” Tim was also red but he faced and listened to Bruce.

 

“Please come down to dinner tonight, Alfred is cooking the local catch of the day.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:
> 
> PirateFrost


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batfamily are getting too close to his secret and there's not much Timmy can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I know.............................. I need to write more. 
> 
> I just don't have any time!! plus I'm still working out all of the little kinks for this story!
> 
> (Ideas and suggestions are welcome, please I neeeeed them!)

Tim did decide to come downstairs that night, dressed head to toe in anything that he could find. His boots, sealed gloves, long sleeved hoodie that was too big and looked an awful lot like one of Jason’s old ones from his early Red Hood days. It kept him warm, so he liked it.

 

He was slow coming down the stairs, his hand shaking on the railing. A deep voice in the back of his head trying to convince him that any moment his tail could pop out into sight and to go back to the safety of his bedroom. But Tim decided to ignore his mental warning, he had been cooped upstairs for too long, living off leftovers and snacks. Everyone was worried about him.

 

Once downstairs Tim fiddled with his gloves, pulling his sleeve over them to hide the small amount of exposed skin. Anxiety was eating at him, but his hunger drove him through the hallway.

 

The pouring rain outside seemed to mock him, thunder rattling through the sky, making the third Robin jump and walk further away from the window. He held his arms in a self-hug fashion, he could hear Al preparing supper from the kitchen and the intoxicating smell of dinner sent Tim out of his shell slightly.

 

A hand landed on his back and he couldn’t help but jump. “ _Dick!_ ” He exclaimed, turning to face the first Robin who pulled him into a hug against his will. Ruffling up his hair in the process.

 

“Timmy!” Dick called, clearly happy to see the other Robin out of his room after so much time. It made him forget about their last encounter back in Tim’s bedroom. “How have you been, baby bird? Thought you were dead back there.”

 

Tim cringed and pushed his body away from Dick, taking a notable few steps back.

 

“I’m _fine_ , Dick.” Tim said, eyes down, arms across his chest in a way that made him look cold, Dick stared at him, realized Tim was still in his _mood_. Tim sighed, weakly looking up at Dick, “I’m just down for dinner tonight, I’ve still got a lot of work to finish…”

 

“Yep”, Dick deadpanned, trying his best to crack a smile even as it fell again. “You’re always working, baby bird. But come on, for now let’s enjoy Alfred’s home cooking.”

 

Tim shrugged awkwardly and stumbled into the dining room after Dick tapped his back a little too hard. And it’s clear he interrupted whatever conversation was going on in the room. Bruce was sat at the head of the table, Damian sitting directly next to him with another space between them was Jason, who looked up from his phone at the sight of Tim. Bruce too was slightly startled to see him out of him room at last. Damian just glared and rolled his eyes, trying to restart the conversation he was having with his father before Drake rudely interrupted with his presence.

 

It was going to be a long night, Tim could tell as he sat down next to Jason, who smiled at him before returning to his texting. Dick came back in seconds later and took the spot next to Jason and Damian. Small talk continued around the table as Tim held both gloved hands between his thighs, staring at the glass of water in front of him, the condensation drops covering the glass was giving him anxiety. It was a good thing he just wasn’t thirsty.

 

Alfred brought them their meals a few seconds later, a fine slice of salmon with peeled prawns and fresh herbs. The smell hit Tim so hard that he couldn’t help but dig in, ignoring the stares he attacked the fish like he hadn’t eaten in days. The taste was so intoxicating, he felt as if he _needed_ it, Tim thought he knew why…

Eyes were on him and he chuckled awkwardly.

 

“I-I-I guess I’m just a little hungry…”

 

“Well if you’re acting like that maybe you should go back into your room and starve.”

 

“Damian!” Dick exclaimed.

 

“Richard he is eating like a animal, _pig_ like he is.” Dami snarled, “Honestly it was better when Drake stayed in his room like a rat.”

 

“That’s enough Damian.” Bruce said stern, which was apparently enough to shut Damian up.

Everyone focused on their meals, quiet except the clatter of knives and forks against plates. Jason was looking at him, Tim could tell as he finished what little was left on his plate. Whenever he wasn’t looking at the second Robin, Jason would look at _something_ , weather it be his gloves or his old hoodie that Tim was wearing. He felt heat flush to his cheeks as those big ocean green eyes burned holes into him. He wondered if Jason knew how anxious he was being out here like he was.

 

To Tim’s pleasure, dinner was over quickly, he quickly excused himself from the table but before he could escape back into the safety of his bedroom but not before Dick grabbed him along with Jason and Damian for something, he could only call _Robin Horror Movie Night_. Apparently just because Tim was finally out of his room meant that just had to do one of Dick’s sucky bonding exercises.

 

He was dragged into the movie room upstairs with the huge flat screen 90 inch televisions which lit up the room as Dick opened Netflix. He went all out with this, popcorn, soda and snacks, coupled with giant pillows and sleeping bags which covered the floor. Making it clear it was going to be a all-night night.

 

“Dick, please… Can I just go to bed.” Tim half begged; half pleaded. An annoyed scowl on his face, Damian had the same attitude but not as nice, but because it was Richard, he went along with it. Jason sat on one of the many couches, old book in hand, obviously just there to read.

 

“Tim. We haven’t had a night together in forever, in like two months.” Dick said as he constructed his bed out of pillows. “Was going to do this last week but you weren’t there.” He crawled into his sleeping bag, remote balancing in his hand, un-opened can in the other.

 

“Get over yourself, Drake.” Damian scowled, sitting on the opposite couch to Jason, staring at the screen.

 

“Shut _up_ Damian,” Tim grunted through gritted teeth. “Dick I’m just going to go back upstairs.”

 

“Whatever _Drake._ Richard, put on a nature documentary, none of that rom-com crap you made me watch before.”

 

Dick waved the remote around, pointing at the screen. “No way, let’s look at something scary, _horror Robin movie night_.” He spun in his sleeping bag, seeing Jason who was too focused in his book to care. “What do you think, Jaybird.”

 

Jason shrugged, “I honestly don’t care, just toss me a coke.”

 

Dick tossed him the one in his hand, throwing it basically behind him which blundered and shook, landing on the floor in front Jason’s feet. He reached down and got it, cracking it open without a second thought. It sprayed, as Tim was walking past him to get to the door.

 

Tim was covered in cold, sticky soda and the panic quickly set in.

 

The door was closed and on the other side of the room, he was soaking wet and the other Robins are looking at him. He couldn’t hear Jason’s apology as he stripped his hoodie off, using the garment to try to dry off the liquid.

Running out of time, Tim jumped across the pillows and did the only logical thing he could think of. He pulled open the empty sleeping bag and jumped in, burying himself into the material as he felt the wave of magic come over him and the changing of his legs into his overgrown red fish butt.

 

“Tim… Are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:
> 
> PirateFrost

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:
> 
> PirateFrost


End file.
